


You are my angel

by neobada



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Bullying, First Love, Fish out of Water, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neobada/pseuds/neobada
Summary: When Donghyuck was a child he thought he was just like everyone else. He started to notice differences as he grew older.





	You are my angel

When Donghyuck was a child he thought he was just like everyone else. He started to notice differences as he grew older. When he was five he asked his mom why she had wings. Why everyone had wings. Except him. 

Everybody had wings, halos and amazing, piercing blue eyes. Except him. Donghyuck didn’t feel good about it so his mom made him a pair of pretty wings that he could wear. He was happy putting on the strings and when he pulled at them they even waggled around. 

Donghyuck also noticed that everyone had pure, porcelain-like skin tone. Well, except him. He was the only one.

But as Donghyuck started to notice that he’s different other kids started to notice that too. His fake wings didn’t help, or maybe it became worse? Other kids mocked him in hushed voices, their parents not really reacting because they were looking at Donghyuck with pity and maybe a little bit of disgust. 

Donghyuck realized he was outside the bubble of ‘standards’. He couldn’t possibly meet them. He tried to fit in. He was going to school with his fake wings on his back. He was singing in the class with other kids. But he couldn’t fly with others. He stayed on the ground only watching them. And felt the gap between them slowly increasing. He missed those times when he paid no attention to that matter, times when he thought he was an angel too. Now he was concerned but he couldn’t do anything about it. Even if his mother was so loving and caring, she wasn’t able to fill Donghyuck’s heart with positivism.

Donghyuck never thought it could get worse. But middle school started and the kids around became more straightforward. Still whispering when seeing him, but this time they often pushed him while walking by.

Hearing mean things every day was not nice, but Donghyuck was focused on learning, doing the best he could to not stay behind. But he could never do it. Other’s wings started to grow bigger, more beautiful, divine. And he was still having his wings attached on the strings.

He decided to throw them away in high school. Even if he felt even barer under the looks of others. But did it matter anymore? He was left behind, couldn’t possibly keep up. He was left alone on the ground. He just wanted to be ordinary, just like everyone else.

High school sucks. And the uniforms suck too. Donghyuck sighs, turning his head to face the window he sits next to. It’s a nice day outside. He yawns. Maybe laying on the desk wasn’t the smartest idea. But that doesn’t really matter. Donghyuck stopped paying attention to the teacher two years ago anyway. School can kiss him on the butt. This is the last year of this misery. And then there will start another misery called a job. He sighs again and closes his eyes. But quickly opens them as loud noise startles him.

The door of classroom shot open. 

Oh, right. A new student comes today. Donghyuck couldn’t care less to be honest.

Teacher is introducing someone, but it’s all soundless babbling for Donghyuck. He drifts away for a while, sleeps getting to him when he is interrupted again.

New student is scraping chair on the floor next to Donghyuck. Great. But there was no other choice, it’s the last free desk, next to him, who would’ve imagined, Donghyuck thinks bitterly. He’s sure his classmates already feel sorry for the new student. Because he has to sit next to disgrace that is Donghyuck. And supposedly God shouldn’t make mistakes. Well, he made him. Donghyuck falls asleep with bitter thought in his mind.

“Um, hi.” 

Donghyuck is immediately angry. Who on earth would wake him up? This must be a joke. He blinks his eyes open and lifts his head up.

“What?” He barks at the boy hovering over him. Is this the new kid?

“Uh. Lesson ended.”

“So?” Donghyuck grimaces but decides to stretch his limbs, he’s already awake after all. He huffs in annoyance because the boy is still next to him. 

“I’m Mark.”

“And I don’t care.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes at the evident confusion on the new student’s face. “Shoo, go make some friends.” He waves his hands dismissively. 

“I’m trying. You’re not exactly helpful.” 

Donghyuck turns his head to look at Mark that now looks mildly amused, he has a half-smile on.

“What are you talking about, dude?” Donghyuck is surprised, very much. “Don’t you see me?”

“Of course I see you.”

“And?” Donghyuck urges because Mark seems lost again.

“… and?”

“I am an outcast! You can’t be friends with me!”

“Says who?” Mark tilts his head questioningly. Donghyuck decides that it’s a lost cause, this boy must be dumb or something.

“Everyone! Me!”

“You have some issues.” Mark states after a few seconds of silence, he is back to being amused. And Donghyuck is getting angry again.

“Me? You have issues! I never met someone so dumb, so annoying! I think I prefer bullies than you!” Donghyuck almost yells, his eyes wide, this situation is odd, even more, when Mark responds with a big smile on his dumb face.

Needless to say, they become friends. 

“Why are we here?” Donghyuck sighs and rubs his forehead, he might get a migraine. Mark is such a problematic person.

“What do you mean?” Mark looks around confused. They’re standing on the hill. There’s a meadow below them where all the kids always play. Angels. This is the place where all the angels play and Donghyuck never came here after discovering his differences. 

“I hate this place.” He crosses his arms and sits under the tree, in the shadow, almost like he’s hiding. Well, maybe he kinda is.

“It’s lovely here though.”

“I start to regret these past five months.” Donghyuck mutters under his breath but Mark obviously hears him and he laughs.

“No, you don’t. I’m delight to be around.” He grins and plops next to his friend. His wings are folded but they’re big so they still manage to brush against Donghyuck’s arm. Donghyuck flinches at that. They’re way too soft, too perfectly white and astounding. Simply beautiful and he hates it. 

“You’re annoying.”

“You always tell me this.” Mark smiles, not offended by the ‘insult’. “And you’re grumpy.”

“I wonder why.” Donghyuck mutters and closes his eyes, not wanting to see all the angels playing around them. But he can still hear their joyful laughs.

Mark is weirdly silent all of sudden. That’s unusual.

“What?” He opens his one eye to glance at his friend. Mark is already observing him thoroughly.

“You know it’s okay, right?” He says softly and Donghyuck squints.

“What do you mean?”

Mark exhales deeply. “You think you’re not… correct.” 

Donghyuck snorts at that. “I don’t think. It’s a fact. No biggie, I’m just an error is the system.” 

“Donghyuck-” 

“Don’t you try to scold me for saying that.”

“I won’t. I’m just saying that I personally think it’s alright that you’re irregular.”

“I can’t do stuff like everyone else.” Donghyuck has no idea why he opens up, they never talk about this.

“What? You can sing better than anybody I know. You just don’t have wings, but flying isn’t even this much fun. You don’t really miss out on that.”

“Yeah, right.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes again, Mark can say really weird things sometimes. Most of the times actually.

“You really don’t need to have wings or halo to look ethereal.” Mark mumbles, perhaps not really wanted to be heard.

“Mark.”

Mark gulps, apparently he’s been heard. “I mean it.” He gathers his courage and decides to go with it. “You’re gorgeous. And I never thought so about anybody. You’re special. And it’s a good thing.”

Donghyuck squints trying to find any trace of lies. But unfortunately, Mark looks completely honest, and kind of embarrassed. 

“And what should I say after that?” Donghyuck huffs because he really has no idea.

“I don’t know! I wasn’t in love before! I don’t know how it works!” Mark’s ears are burning now.

“Oh. You’re a weirdo.” Donghyuck laughs because Mark looks absolutely terrified by now. “Falling in love with not-angel. Great choice, Mark.” Donghyuck smirks seeing pure horror on Mark’s face.

“Are you mocking me?” Mark flushes more if it’s possible.

“Yes.” Donghyuck cups Mark’s cheeks and joins their lips together very fast. It’s not like he knows how to do it but maybe his eagerness is enough for now. He leaves Mark breathless and with a red face. “You’re messed up, I hope you know that.” He murmurs, he’s also a little breathless.

“And you’re amazing.”

Now it’s Donghyuck turn to blush at bold words spoken with such honesty. 

“It feels nice.” He mumbles quietly.

“What?”

“Being loved. Don’t you think?”

“… I don’t know. Am I? I mean- do you-?”

“Yes, was my kiss not clear enough, idiot?” Donghyuck punches Mark on the arm lightly.

“Oh, great then.”

“Yeah.”

They sit in silence, well except angels playing around but Donghyuck doesn’t really mind right now. 

“Donghyuck?”

“What now?”

“Even if you don’t have wings you’re an angel to me.” 

“Oh my-! That’s possibly the worst thing I ever heard. And I heard a lot of awful things.” Donghyuck sounds mortified. But honestly, he’s just really happy, he tries to keep his smile under control. Maybe he can live being different. Maybe being loved is just enough for a human to survive in the world of angels.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this during crazy storm lmao dont mind me


End file.
